A Beleza da Fera
by Tay DS
Summary: Porque ela nascera para ser a fera, e ele, o belo. Fic feita para o projeto Contos de Fadas do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome:** A beleza da fera

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** K

**Sinopse:** Porque ela nascera para ser a fera, e ele, o belo. Fic feita para o projeto Contos de Fadas do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Disclaimers:** As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo não me pertence, obviamente, e sim a George R. R. Martin. Até porque, se me pertencesse, Oberyn não teria morrido, claro. E Jon Snow teria deixado de lenga-lenga e finalmente ficaria com Arya. E eu pegaria Euron 'Lindo' Greyjoy, claro.

**Nota de Autora:** E voltei mais uma vez para esse fandom! Admito que shippo Jaime/Brienne horrores, mas foi impossível não escrever essa Renly/Brienne! É tão cara de contos de fadas... Exceto o final triste. Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que ela esteja um nojinho só.

**x-x-x**

**A Beleza da Fera**

O salão estava cheio de gente. A música tocava alegre pelas mãos e bocas dos músicos que haviam sido chamados ali, animando os convidados com danças. Porém, ela desejava que tudo aquilo acabasse naquele exato momento. Não queria estar naquele lugar, sentada naquela cadeira, nem usando aquele vestido. Tudo aquilo era detestável.

E como se não bastasse, ela ainda precisava ter que fingir não ver e ouvir todas as risadas, os olhares tortos. O deboche. Brienne de Tarth era grande, mais alta do que as garotas de sua idade. Não fora abençoada com a beleza que as jovens damas costumavam ter. Tampouco nascera para ser uma senhora, estando mais habituada à espada do que aos vestidos. Mas seu pai a obrigara. Sua única filha e herdeira precisava estar presente para saudar a presença de Renly Baratheon.

Sentada ao seu lado, ela olhava tudo de forma alheia, apenas rezando para os Sete que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

- Senhora Brienne? - a voz firme e jovial de Renly lhe tirara de seus devaneios.

A mulher olhou para o homem parado ao seu lado, mão estendida e sorrindo cordialmente.

- Conceder-me-ia a honra de uma dança? - ele perguntou, ainda mantendo o sorriso cordial nos lábios.

- S-senhor... - ela começou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. - E-eu não sou tão boa dançarina. Talvez queira dançar com uma das...

- Vá Brienne. - seu pai, Selwyn Tarth, disse, virando-se para olhar de sua filha para seu suserano.

Ela olhou para o pai com uma pontada de desespero. Não levava jeito para dançar, exceto a dança das espadas. Ela tropeçaria e seria motivo para mais deboche e humilhação perante aos convidados do pai. Queria profundamente poder deixar aquele lugar.

Porém, sem achar uma saída, ela tocou a mão de Renly com cautela, olhando-o com desconfiança. Ele a guiou até o centro do salão, enquanto as pessoas abriam espaço e lançavam olhares tortos aos dois.

- Meu senhor... Eu não sei dançar. Talvez ache mais adequado...

- Não tema minha senhora. Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça. - ele parou e se virou, pegando-a por uma mão e segurando sua cintura.

Olhou-o com um pouco de medo, mas timidamente, sua mão pousou em seu ombro.

Antes que começasse a se mexer, o seu par sussurrou para que ficasse calma e que deixasse ser guiada. Ela apenas assentiu, fitando seus olhos azuis, que brilhavam ao guiá-la. Os cabelos negros eram um pouco longos, amarrados com um cordão dourado. Ele era pomposo, agia com elegância e segurança, parecia destemido. Renly Baratheon era como um príncipe, um herói das histórias e canções que costumava se recusar a ouvir.

Por um momento, ela desejou poder ser menor, com um corpo esbelto, cabelos longos e sedosos. Mais _bonita_.

Brienne foi girada, e achou aquele movimento repentino, e o executou de maneira desajeitada.

- Deixe-me guiar, minha senhora.

- Oh, eu peço perdão. Não tenho experiência com isso.

- Não se preocupe. Apenas deixe-me guiá-la. Confia em mim?

Ficou espantada com a pergunta. Nunca havia confiado em homem algum. Nem mesmo se atreveu a querer a confiança de alguns dos pretendentes que o pai tentara lhe arranjar. Porque ele lhe perguntava isso? Como poderia confiar em alguém que nunca conhecera? Mas Renly Baratheon exalava confiança, e aquilo parecia afetá-la.

- Soube que você é treinada em espadas. - ele comentou em certo momento. - Gostaria de vê-la duelar algum dia.

- Não sei se gostaria, meu senhor...

- Ah, não seja assim. Contaram-me que consegue derrubar um homem com facilidade. As mulheres poderiam ser mais como a senhora. Sua força e coragem são uma inspiração.

- O-obrigada, meu senhor. - ela respondeu, sentindo suas maçãs do rosto ficar vermelhas.

Porque ele mexia com ela dessa forma? Sentiu-se estranha pela primeira vez. Tudo parecia mais quente, e não soube dizer ao certo o que era tudo aquilo. Mas, pode-se lembrar de que era assim que as donzelas nas histórias se sentiam quando seu herói lhe resgatava e dava um beijo. Não acreditava que esse sentimento pudesse existir, principalmente para alguém tão feia e desajeitada quanto ela.

Mas Renly parecia provar o contrário. Ele era seu herói, seu príncipe encantado. Como gostaria que fosse como as donzelas das histórias e que ele a beijasse. Naquele momento, Brienne desejou estar a sua altura para que ele pudesse proclamá-la como sua pretendente.

Quando a música acabou, Renly lançou um sorriso que a encantou e a fez retribuir com um sorriso um pouco tímido.

- Obrigado pela dança, senhora Brienne.

Ele se aproximou de seu rosto, e por um segundo, ela pensou que ele tocaria seus lábios. Contudo, depositou um leve beijo em sua bochecha, o que a deixou mais vermelha ainda.

- Espero poder vê-la lutar algum dia, minha senhora. E quem sabe uma dança no futuro, talvez? Não foi tão mal assim, não concorda?

- Obrigada, meu senhor. - ela curvou-se em uma reverência desajeitada.

- Não agradeça. A honra foi toda minha. - ele se curvou e tocou-lhe a mão com os lábios. - Que os Sete concedam que nos vejamos em breve.

E sem esperar uma resposta, Brienne de Tarth viu Renly Baratheon partir, caminhando de volta para a sua comitiva. Ela ajeitou a saia do vestido azul que usava e voltou para o assento ao lado de seu pai.

Aquela dança de minutos atrás parecia um sonho. Como alguém tão belo podia ter criado qualquer interesse numa pessoa feia como ela? Como alguém tão belo conseguira achar a beleza numa fera? Como alguém tão belo podia olhá-la com ternura, tocá-la sem repulsa e até mesmo beijá-la sem qualquer temor? Jamais alguém a havia tratado dessa forma. Ele era um verdadeiro príncipe. Seu príncipe.

E rezou silenciosamente para que ele algum dia pudesse escolhê-la como esposa.

Semanas após a partida de Renly, seu pai anunciara que a mandaria para Ponta Tempestade. Não disse qualquer motivo, mas agradecera a ele, pois assim, ela poderia encontrar seu príncipe.

Ela o amou. Amou seu suserano, seu rei, da qual jurara proteger depois que ele lhe concedeu um lugar em sua Guarda após derrotar Loras Tyrell. Até mesmo em seu fim, com o sangue manchando suas mãos e a vida deixando o corpo em seus braços, Brienne de Tarth amou Renly Baratheon. Naquele momento, ela juraria ter sua vingança por ter lhe tirado o homem amado. Afinal, ela nascera para ser a fera que se tornaria o herói que resgataria o belo príncipe.


End file.
